


An Evening In

by Tasyfa



Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [15]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Multi, do not copy to other sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: A case of momentarily mistaken identity.
Relationships: Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: New Year's Drabble Fest [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587709
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	An Evening In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayGlenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayGlenn/gifts).



> I opened my Tumblr inbox for drabble prompts again this year! The prompt was for romantic Malexa; a funny/bantery mood; with the word "baby".
> 
> Happy New Year lovely <3  
> ~ Tas

"Hey, baby," Maria called upon entering the house.

"Hey baby yourself," came Alex's dry voice. She laughed, flopping on the couch.

"Thought you were Michael, since his truck's here and your beast is not."

"At least my beast was born this century," he shot back, smiling. "He got a call-out for a tow; I'd parked behind him."

"Alex Manes, relinquishing his keys!"

"Whatever. Gimme a hug."

Maria did, relaxing into the embrace. Almost like he'd known she needed it.

Another set of jangling keys and alarm reset beeps, and Michael was home, too, grinning at them.

"Hello, my beautiful people."


End file.
